


Snow Play

by apollosam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollosam/pseuds/apollosam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While John is out on a hunt, Sam and Dean decide to take a snow day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Play

“C’mon Dean, you’re _slooooww_!” Sam yells, running past Dean and tumbling down the snowy hill.

“We’ve been out here all day Sam,” Dean calls after him, “if you get sick, I’m not taking care of you!”

“Yes you will~” Sam sing-songs, “because that means Dad will let you get out of hunting.” He flops down where the hill slants and starts swishing his limbs back and forth to make a snow angel.

“You are a brat, but you are _my_ brat,” Dean teases, sprawling out next to Sam.

“Can we go sledding now?” Sam pleads, prodding Dean in the ribcage.

“Wasn’t a snowball fight, snowman building, and tumbling around like an idiot enough?”

“You’re no fun,” Sam pouts, sticking his tongue out at Dean.

Dean hauls himself to hover over Sam. “I can think of other ways to have _fun_ , baby boy.” He places soft kisses on Sam’s now rosy cheeks. Sam looks beautiful like this in some way ( _shut up_ ), cheeks pink, hair speckled with snow and slightly ruffled. He loves stealing these moments away from their father, their crazy life; he doesn’t like thinking about what it would be like without Sam.

Dean kisses Sam’s lips this time, smiling into it when it earns him a full body shiver from Sam.

“C-can we go back now?” Sam whispers, looking to his right to avoid Dean’s gaze.

“Yeah. We should do that anyway.” Dean stands up, but not before pulling Sam into his arms. Sam immediately wraps his arms around him, hiding his face into Dean’s shoulder.

One thing’s for sure, Dean will never get tired of these moments- just him and his Sammy.

**Author's Note:**

> Weecest holds a special place in my heart.


End file.
